


Back For Good.

by thisisntmyname



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntmyname/pseuds/thisisntmyname
Summary: Thought I heard you sayYou love meThat your love was gonna be here to stay
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Back For Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just decided to write this impulsively and let my playlist inspire this so lets see how it goes.

_Whatever I said, whatever I did  
I didn't mean it _

Honestly, what were they thinking? Did they really think it would work out?

Tony sighed. Loving him was difficult; just as it was hard loving Loki.

They both had issues. They were both haunted in a way that only they understood each other. 

It wasn't easy. It never was. 

In the heat of the moment, they would say anything to hurt the other.

This time, it was Tony who lashed out.

Loki just flinched and left without a word.

_We'll be fighting, and forever we will be_  
_So complete in our love _

It's been a week. 

Seven days without Loki and his mischief. 

Without Loki and his soft whispers at night. How his soft fingers would roam on his skin and promising to kill anyone who would dare hurt him with green eyes twinkling. 

Without Loki and his soft blush whenever he would surprise Tony. Green eyes, green lace and a soft pink blush as soon as Tony gasps out a _"t__esoro"_

Without Loki.

_I want you back for good_

And so Tony prayed. Loki was a god, right?

_"I guess now it's time that you came back for good" _

Two weeks had gone by and Tony didn't think he could ever mess it up this badly. What did he even say? he can't remember.

Somehow, that makes him feel worse.

_Baby if you've got to go away_  
_I don't think_  
_I can take the pain_

"I thought you were an atheist?" Loki asked him two days after. 

Tony was making tea when Loki came back. Vanilla Ceylon. It was Loki's favourite. His kisses tasted of Vanilla Ceylon.

Loki smiled at him as he sighed with relief. 

"I love you" he said. He needed Loki to know.

"I love you too"

Green eyes, Vanilla Ceylon and love.

_Don't you know_  
_We've come too far now_  
_Just to go_  
_And try to throw it all away._

**Author's Note:**

> songs I referred to: Back For Good by Take That.  
Stay Another Day by East 17.
> 
> sorry if this sucked but again, I just decided to write down whatever without a plot.
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
